Wanda Lensherr/sheet
Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat - Wanda is not very skilled in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, but her brother insisted, especially after the attack by the Purifiers in their teen years, that she learn at least some basics. Diplomacy - First, keeping the peace between her parents and her volatile brother. And more recently, working for the nation-state of Genosha as a diplomat. She's actually quite adept at calming frayed tempers and soothing ruffled feathers, while edging towards compromises that work out the best for as many as she can manage. Diplomacy for her is both a learned skill and an art of her of non-confrontational nature, as she would prefer those around her to be happy. Magic and Occult Knowledge - When she realized that her abilities were magical in nature, Wanda started to study everything she could find on magic and the occult. It's currently just an interest (she's by no means a Stephen Strange or Zatanna Zatara!) but one that she can converse reasonably intelligently about. Multi-Lingual - Wanda can speak fluent English and German. Powers and Abilities Chaos Magics (Reality Warping) - Scarlet Witch's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic. Her hexes are, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by inducing chaos. The Scarlet Witch's powers are not fully under her conscious control, and thus she is not able to utilize this very effectively. Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her natural mutant abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. Because of her ability to warp reality, Wanda is one of the most powerful beings in the Earth-24800 universe, though she currently has not manifested to her full potential. Hex Bolts - She has the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. They do energy-based blast damage, however, with concentration she can convert that generalize energy blast to something more specialized (heat/fire, ice/cold) but it takes more concentration and energy from her. Her hex bolts are slightly less powerful than the photon blasts emitted by Ms. Marvel. Specials Family Matters - The Lensherr family is very close, if not entirely functional. They have their secrets that they keep from each other, but regardless of that, they are protective of each other. This is both a benefit and detriment, for Magneto has been known to murder whoever he must to keep his last two surviving children safe. Out of the tight little nuclear unit, Wanda is easily the one most inclined and driven to submit to the will of her over-protective father, her controlling mother, and her obsessive brother. Whatever they wish of her, she will do-- sometimes, to her own detriment. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Genosha - Genosha is a republic, but Magneto and his children are all but royalty as far as the mutant refugees that have made their home there are concerned-- beautiful, sweet, shy Wanda moreso. If she was in need or in danger, there is little doubt that much of the population of this island nation would rise up to save or avenge her. The Lensherrs - At any time, Wanda can easily call on her father, twin brother, and mother for aid. The Lensherrs may not be the most Brady Bunch family out there, but they are tight knit and fiercely protective of each other-- in Erik's case, murderously so. Accounts - Her father has made sure that she has ample funds in the event she needs anything and he is not around for her to ask him for it. She rarely uses her accounts, but if she needed the money, it's there. Flaws and Drawbacks Mental Instability - Wanda suffers from both chronic depression and a general instability brought on by the chaos magic that roils through her veins. Pietro - Since birth, her twin has been her constant companion, and she is extremely close to him. Rumors say too close. They are almost incapable of truly functioning without each other, and to lose him would be, by her estimation, the end of her world. The Twins - Being forced by her mother to give up her twin sons (Billy and Tommy) was a huge emotional blow to Wanda. She would not name who the father was, and, given her and Pietro's extreme closeness, the rumors-- for those who even knew or suspected she had been pregnant-- were that the children were conceived in incest. Those that know for sure of her pregnancy are very few though: her mother, her brother, and the doctor who helped her give birth. Not even her father knows, and Amelia intends to keep it that way, swearing both Wanda and her twin to silence after the children's birth and adoption. Wanda has kept that secret for years, though it eats at her and she does wonder: what if she had been allowed to keep them, and what are they like now? Submissive Personality - If Wanda ever wanted anything for herself, she's long since forgotten. Her world consists of keeping her brother and parents happy with her and with each other, playing the mediator between three forceful personalities to the point where her own no longer shines. Relationships Father - She feels he's a good man, though frighteningly intense at times. She wishes he and Pietro would fight less, but they are both stubborn, and she knows it. She believes in his hope for a better world, but she also believes him when he says that it is unlikely to happen while the humans are in control. She is daddy's little girl, no matter how old she gets. Pietro - She needs her brother on a level that borders on the twisted. Not in the way that her mother fears-- she's never slept with him, regardless of the occasional rumors otherwise. But that's not to say she wouldn't, if he wanted her to and asked it of her... because there is literally nothing Pietro can ask of her that she wouldn't do for him. They came into the world together, after all, and he knows what's best. Without him, she is lost. Mother - They have an occasionally adversarial relationship... as Amelia and Erik have a very volatile relationship that has more break-ups and getting back together than any ten soap operas, and Wanda, when forced to choose between the two, will always side with her father. Simon Williams - First loves are the hardest to get over. But she's angry. Angry that she fell for him. Angry that when she was with him (young and stupid as she was) that he never mentioned he was working on a movie that was anti-mutant in sentiment-- in fact, the main antagonist was loosely based on her father. True, she never told him her real name, and that she was a mutant. But she expected better out of someone she gave herself over to so completely. When she found out what he was working on-- to be fair, it was Pietro who found out-- she cut ties with him abruptly. He's the father of her children, and he doesn't know. And he never will, if she has anything to say about it. The big jerk. Raven Darkholme - Wanda regards Raven ambivalently. On the one hand, she's like a protective aunt, and, much of Wanda's life, Raven has been around to help Erik and Amelia with raising her and Pietro, protecting them, training and teaching them. On the other hand, she's more than a little sure that Mystique's relationship with Magneto has been more than just 'allies'-- and that the likelihood of an intimate relationship between the two is in large part why her parents are constantly at odds. Victor Creed - The man is frighteningly brutal, but effective at what he does. Unfortunately, what he does is murder anyone who he finds disagreeable. Wanda is somewhat worried that some day Victor will... step out of line... in front of her father or brother, as the man has shown occasional purient interest in her. She's rebuffed him, but she really doesn't want to see what sort of bloody mess it would make if Pietro or Erik were aware. Mortimer Toynbee - Despite his outward appearance, Wanda actually likes Mortimer. He had a crush on her when they were both teenagers, and at least he realized that when she turned him down (okay, really, it was Pietro that did so for her, and she really hopes that he was kind about it) it wasn't because of his mutation, but because her depression kept her from even considering such things with anyone. Frederick Dukes - She regards Fred as the generally jovial but occasionally angry older brother. She tried to talk him out of joining the Brotherhood, but he felt it was a better fit for him. Whenever they both have time, though, she makes a point to spend time with him and catch up. Charles Xavier - She has only met the man a few times, and mostly in passing. He knows that she and her brother are his friend Erik's children, and has even offered when they were younger to take them and teach them at his school. Perhaps her life would have been different had Erik taken that option. Or perhaps her father's enemies would have had even more reason to try and destroy the Xavier compound. Either way, though she respects the man, in large part because her father loves him like a brother, she regards him as that uncle that is just very wrong about so many things, but that doesn't make him a bad person. Tommy and Billy - She regrets every day of her life that she let them go. Didn't Father always say there is nothing more important in the world than family? By putting them up for adoption, did she do wrong? Staff Notes * Regarding Chaos Magic: if at any point Scarlet Witch accesses even just a large fraction of her potential for reality warping, she will be converted to an Elite character immediately. * No More Mutants: Due to the methods of the powers used to effect the Merge, Wanda's abilities, even at peak, are not capable of causing events like the infamous 'No More Mutants' event in the comics. There will be no plotlines (meta or otherwise) that will be this character causing such world-wide effects. Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Sheets